kiss of life
by given a chance to shine
Summary: kinda boring but good for a read if you want to diss somethin


"Robin please" "I have to." "No you don't" "I do I can't let you die like this." "and I can't let you." "I haven't given you a choice." "Robin please." Robin looked down at her sadness in his eyes. "Say goodbye to the others for me." "No" she tried to pull away, to push him away. But he just grabbed her hands and kissed her. Slade looked from behind them a triumphed look on his face. Too easy.

Kara squirmed trying to pull herself from Robin's grasp. She could feel the poison slipping from her body to his. Already his body was racked with pain. Finally his body slumped and his grip loosened as he slipped to the floor. "Robin." She whispered lifting his head onto her lap. He looked up at her his eyes filled with pain. Anger filled her body and she glanced up to see Slade staring at them. "Well wasn't that heroic. Even ended with a kiss." "Where's the cure." Slade laughed "What makes you think there is a cure?" "You are an idiot Slade despite how you act. You are boastful. If you try to kill someone you have to be there to see the end result. Where is the cure." Slade snarled and stepped back. Kara stood letting Robins head rest lightly on the groun. "Slade. Tell me where it is." Her power reached out striking just to the side of him. "I have no reason not to kill you." "Without me Robin will die." "We can freeze him, find a cure." "But you'll be dead before you reach the door." Slade stepped back. "I can show the whole world who you are Slade then let them send you to jail. I expect no one will come to save you." She flicked her fingers and a small electric cage encircled him. "Where is the cure." "The top draw in that desk." She turned walking quickly over to the desk. "It has a lock. Not any more." She let her power loose to slam in to the lock. It half melted allowing the draw to slide open. "Which vile is it?" "That's up to you to work out." Slade said before exiting the room. Kara turned to look at Robin laying limp on the ground. "Think think. Which one would it be?" She glanced down noticing the small vial that had small red streaks running through the yellow. "Pretty." A memory flashed through her mind a small jar yellow with small red streaks. She grabbed the blue one and ran over to Robin careful not to drop it. Tipping a small amount on to her finger she rubbed it across Robins lips. "Please let this work. O god please." "You didn't expect it to work?" "Robin!" she cried out giving him a hug. "It worked!" Robin shrugged trying to straighten out his cape. "Umm where are the others?"

Co'mon it can't be that hard just to look at a map and point which way we should go!" Cyborg yelled out "Yeah well . . . . . . . You got a point there. But this map is all over the place." Beastboy muttered "I think you are reading it upside down Beastboy. The writing seems to be facing me." Starfire said pointing at the page. "Oh well would you look at that." "That's it give me the map!" "No! You think you could do much better!" "Yes I do!" "Umm are we interrupting something?" "Robin! Kara!" Starfire cried joyfully before giving them a hug. "You are ok!" "Yeah. Did you guys get lost?" "No of course not . . .. Yeah we did." Robin raised an eyebrow. "You got lost?" "Raven and I did not they did. We can see the building from here but we thought it logical for them to work it out among themselves." Starfire looked at Raven. "Or I did." "Lets just go home ok?" Kara laughed and Cyborg gave her a evil look. "Yeah lets go home."

Kara sent a spinning kick in Robins direction who blocked it before flipping over head and tripping her. Kara landed and rolled before leaping back to her feet. As Robin leapt at her she flew into the air. "Hey that's not fair!" Kara stuck her tongue out at him before flying into the roof beams. Robin sighed before following her.

Kara hid behind a metal barrier quickly glancing around. She flew upwards when she heard a noise and felt arms rap around her stomach and pull her backwards. She turned her head to see Robins grin before driving them both over the edge. Slipping out of his grasp she grabbed his shoulders and stopped in the air. "Boo." She flew over to the pool and let Robin loose. She felt herself being dragged down when he grabbed her hand. They both landed in the pool with a splash. Kara surfaced and laughed as Robin surfaced a few metres away with his cape draped over his head. He pushed his cap backbefore lunging at her. She scrambled backwards in the water trying to get way but tripped and submerged. Se felt Robin drag her up and throw her over his shoulder. "Hey come on. Put me down." Robin shrugged and dropped her back in the water.


End file.
